


Shadowbeatsss

by Azriella_Helsing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriella_Helsing/pseuds/Azriella_Helsing
Summary: Harry starts as a Naga, Hermione starts as a Dhampir, and Ron starts as a Siren/Banshee. When they become a clan/band, their magics combine, leading them to discover half-bonds in their combined soul magics. Their bonded are so powerful, their souls latched onto the nearest powersources - each other. But can they gain the trust of their bonded, get Harry out of the Dursley Household, and get their happy ending?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Shadowbeatsss

Harry couldn't have said how he had gotten on the schoolhouse roof. He couldn't have said how he ended up releasing a python, and he had no idea who wanted to talk to him so badly now.

The letters, having not gotten to him, were numbering in the hundreds daily. 

Even Harry was starting to become annoyed at this point. He definitely didn't want any more punishments.

Uncle Vernon was taking his anger out on Harry's hide rather liberally. If Harry hadn't been part Naga, he might have died.

Harry had no idea how he had come to be a Snake in a people suit, with various in-between forms he could access between serious punishments. He even didn't think to connect his abilities to the Naga side of him, nor to his recent snail mail stalker, until Hagrid crashed through his temporary living room, warmed him up, and told him about magic.

Suddenly, a lot of things made sense. His "crimes" were bouts of accidental magic. Hagrid was a link to this new magical world, and a veritable gold mine of information when Harry asked the right questions.

But when Harry hesitantly hinted at magical humanoid creatures, citing fairy tales about them possibly being real, Hagrid had paled drastically under his bushy beard, and tried to awkwardly, laughingly, tell him that such creatures were subhuman by wizarding standards. 

Harry quickly decided that Hagrid was more of a target to manipulate, than a close friend.

Harry watched in quiet amusement as Hagrid tried to turn Dudley into a pig, as punishment for eating the cake Harry was certain he wouldn't have been able to stomach anyway.

The next night and most of the day passed in a whirlwind of information. Harry was grateful his memory was practically perfect, since he needed to know a lot about this new world.

He did scoff internally at the idea of soulmates. He knew what his words were, instinctively, as all magical children did, but seriously, how was he supposed to know his soulmate from Adam when his words were "Can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you?"

He hoped his soulmate was more polite than idiotic, but that seemed far-fetched. He did start some when the possessed Quirrel said those exact words to him, but he was more concerned by the hidden malice in the false stutterer's gaze. 

He would need watching, certainly. As would the pale boy from Madam Malkins. Draco, he corrected himself absently. Hagrid had told him some rot about Draco's family being bad, so he probably was destined to work for the supposed monolith, The Dark Side. Harry could practically hear the trademark symbol whenever Hagrid mentioned it. Still, he shrugged and moved on. The idea that all of one group was bad sounded like propaganda, even to his untrained ears. However, that was not the hill Harry was going to die on today.

Harry just nodded absently, and ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought him, before asking more innocent questions about the wizarding world.


End file.
